The present disclosure relates to a glue stick for a hot-glue device, in particular for a glue gun, having an external contour which has a length and a diameter.
Glue sticks of this type, which have a diameter of about 7 mm and a length of at least 100 mm, are known from the prior art. Such glue sticks can, in a corresponding application, be pushed into a melting chamber in a hot-glue device and then be sectionally melted in this melting chamber.
However, a disadvantage with these known glue sticks is that they have a relatively long processing time of about 100 seconds. Furthermore, it is more difficult to use a plurality of different glue sticks in a hot-glue device in a corresponding application because there is no provision for the glue sticks to be exchanged in known hot-glue devices.